


Original Work(Halloween- Scary Story)

by KaMo_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Terror, not enough for an archive warning but there's some, scary story, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaMo_Writer/pseuds/KaMo_Writer
Summary: Everything was fine.There was no reason for anything to ever go wrong.Everything was good. Not perfect. Not great. Just good.But then one day, it wasn't.





	Original Work(Halloween- Scary Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware spooky season ended five days ago. What's your point
> 
> So, I wrote this for a creative writing class. A lot of people said it was good, so I thought: hey, why not post this?
> 
> For the few people who end up seeing this, I hope you enjoy!

Maria Rosa Rodríguez was the most popular singer in town. She was loved, she was admired, and she was on her way to becoming the most well-known singer in American history.

Maria walked along the sidewalk in the darkest hours of the night. She was wearing her best fur coat, decorated with long, flowing jewelry. It was all fake, of course, but it gave her the appearance of a 1920’s movie star. She liked feeling that way. It made her feel special. Unique.

Maria checked her phone. Midnight. A little later than Maria would have liked to get home, but that was fine. Her time at the club had been a little prolonged, what with all the fun she was having. Hopefully she would be able to get just enough sleep to function, as was regular in the life of a rising star.

Nevertheless, it was dark. And cold. Maria shivered. And quiet. The night gave off a strange feeling, like there was somebody watching her.

Maria shook herself. It was nothing. Just her imagination. She was tired and in desperate need of sleep. Her mind was playing tricks on her. That was all.

Maria blinked. When she opened her eyes, there was a girl.

Maria jumped at the sight. The girl most definitely hadn’t been there before…had she? The girl must have been about seventeen years old, perhaps eighteen. She had long dark brown hair that was messy and tangled, as if she had woken up just a few minutes ago in a pile of dirt and hadn’t bothered to clean herself.

Maria’s nose wrinkled in revulsion. She could almost smell the bugs and germs radiating from the girl. She cleared her throat to get the young woman’s attention. “Excuse me, do you need help? Are you alright?”

The girl turned around.

Maria cried out, horrified. When the girl turned, her head had swung around from the force, like a rag doll being tossed around. Her head looked like it was barely attached to the rest of her body. She was just a skull and skin dangling from a human body, as if her neck had been brutally snapped.

Maria, by some feral instinct, ran for her life. The wind whooshed past her, dancing on her skin as she bolted away. Her high heels grabbed at the sidewalk, slowing her down. Desperately, she kicked them off and kept running. She ran and ran like her life depended on it, the entire time having no idea why she was even running in the first place.

Finally, the singer slowed down. She had run almost the entire rest of the way back to her house. She breathed a sigh of relief as the four-story mansion came into view. She was fine, she had made it.

Just to make sure she was safe, she turned around.

Maria screamed.

The girl was _right_ behind her, not even an inch away from Maria’s ear. Maria fell to the ground in her fear. Desperately, she tried to scramble away from the girl. Her house was right there-

The girl smiled, her ear resting unnaturally against her collar bone. The girl leaned down, her white hands reaching for her.

Maria was about to scream. She was just about to. To call for help, to alert her neighbors of the demon in front of her.

But before she could, bony white fingers gently wrapped around her throat. Maria felt them tighten against her skin. In her last moments of her life, Maria heard one, final, sound.

_Crack._

___

Joselyn scrolled through Pinterest, feeling increasingly bored with every image she clicked. She sighed and turned off her phone. As much as she hated to admit it, life was so much more devoid of things to do since school had ended. Hopefully the concert today will be interesting.

Joselyn ran a hand through her short ginger hair and let out a groan. The concert tonight was supposed to be epic. All the newest and most famous singers were supposed to be there. Joselyn was a huge music lover, and had bought tickets the second they were available for purchase. The only negative thing about all of this: having to wait in agony for the concert to start.

Joselyn stumbled sleepily down the stairs, tugging gently on the hoodlaces of her oversized sweatshirt. She looked at her phone. Seven a.m. exactly.

“There you are! I’m glad you were able to adjust to the new schedule!” Joselyn’s mom tackled the teen in a hug, lifting her up off of the ground.

Joselyn let out a small yelp. “Mom! Put me down!” she whined. Her mother complied, and Joselyn let out a huff. “Why do we have to get up so early again? We don’t even have school anymore. It’s summer.”

The older woman just chuckled. “It's always good to stay in the habit of getting up early. Besides, you have a _lot_ of chores to do if you want to go to that concert of yours.”

Joselyn groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Don’t worry Jose, I’ll help you with them.”

Joselyn sighed in relief as she spotted her step-sister at the top of the stairs. “Thank you, Carmen. I appreciate that.”

The tanner girl nodded cheerfully back at her.

A few hours later, while the two sisters scrubbed the dishes, Carmen said something Joselyn couldn’t quite hear. Joselyn took out her airpod, the sounds of her favorite song fading away. “What?”

“Did you hear the news?” Carmen repeated. Joselyn shook her head. Carmen quickly nodded and continued. “There’s a rumor that someone found Maria Rosa Rodríguez’ dead body just a few yards away from her huge mansion.”

Joselyn gasped in horror. “Are you serious?! That’s awful! Isn’t she supposed to sing at the concert tonight?”

Carmen nodded. “But, then again, it could easily just be a rumor. I guess tonight you’ll find out.”

__

The concert was the most amazing thing Joselyn had seen(or heard) in her entire life. There was music, dancing, and bright lights flashing everywhere Multiple different singers singing a variety of different genres took up most of the night.

Finally, it was time for Maria Rodriguez to take the stage.

Everyone in the audience gasped simultaneously as the famous singer walked into the spotlight. Her neck was in a cast, and her face was incredibly pale. Whispers started as she walked up to the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Maria Rodríguez!”

Maria stood in front of the microphone, staring off at nothing in particular. Joselyn stood and listened to the silence. She clenched and unclenched her fists in anticipation.

Slowly and steadily, Maria walked across the stage. She stumbled down the steps. Without a word, she reached towards the neck of the first person in the audience.

_Crack._

Maria dropped to the ground with an audible thud. The audience member stood up. Their broken neck hang limply from their shoulders. They looked back at the crowd, and smiled

Only a moment later, the concert had already descended into chaos and screaming. Joselyn watched, frozen in shock and horror as it continued. She quickly noticed a pattern. The person with the broken neck would walk up to someone, snap their neck, and collapse. Then that person would find someone else to inflict the same fate upon. _They must be possessed,_ Joselyn realized. Whatever ghost or demon was doing this couldn’t possess another person until that person was dead. So, they used the body they were currently possessing to…

Soon, the entire audience was dead on the ground. One person remained. A young girl, with a broken neck, stumbled towards Joselyn. Joselyn screamed and tried to get away. But before she could, the girl was suddenly right in front of her. Joselyn fell to the ground and raised her hands to protect her face. In her last few moments, she waited for the end.

Joselyn waited. And waited. For almost thirty seconds she waited, and yet she remained alive and untouched. In her confusion, she looked up.

The girl hadn’t moved.

Both of them remained silent for a few moments more. Joselyn gulped audibly. She glanced at the dead bodies around her and sighed. If she was about to die, she might as well know the truth.

“Why?” she whispered.

The girl looked down at her, almost as if she was studying her. Finally, the girl spoke, “I died here.”

Joselyn nodded. She could have guessed. Where else did ghosts haunt besides the places they’d died?

The girl gestured feebly around her. “Many years ago, I was hanged. I was accused of being a witch. I thought they were wrong when I was alive. Now I’m not so sure.”

Joselyn slowly backed away, hoping to escape while the girl was distracted.

The girl sighed, a high-pitched, almost cold sounding noise. “But then my accuser moved away. I was stuck in this town. I could not get revenge. And I could not pass on until I did.” The girl smirked. “Just a few weeks ago, my accuser’s descendent finally came back. The one known as Rodriguez.”

Joselyn gasped, and put one hand over her mouth.

The girl sighed once more. “I had only intended to kill one tonight, but I’m afraid my rage got the best of me.” She looked back over at Joselyn, who was still cowering on the ground. “You,” the girl whispered, “May live. Tell your children my story. Let them live in fear for the rest of their days, just as you now will.” She pointed a long bony finger away from both of them, towards a forest in the distance. “Go now.”

Joselyn got up warily. She shot the girl one last glance, and ran with the speed of a girl fleeing death.

For in a way, that’s what she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
